Kamen Rider Genesis
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Jeff Woods is a normal 15 year old boy who attends high school with his friends, until an alien army called the Giganoids attack Neo Japan, so Jeff becomes a Kamen Rider to fight them!


Hello, people of DeviantART and FanFiction, I, Nathan Ralls have created a fic called _Kamen Rider Genesis, _where Jeff the Killer becomes a Kamen Rider named Genesis, to fight the alien warlord, Giganidas, and his kaijin, the Metalloids

Creepypasta and Sesseur own Jeff the Killer, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, SEGA and Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog, Danny Antonucci owns Ed, Edd n Eddy, Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, KKSparks owns Lydia, Lucy, Janey, and Katie, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Capcom owns Megaman, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Saban owns Digimon, Stephen King owns Carrie. I own nothing else.

I wonder if WOLFWATCHER12/Alex DeSoto can do the logo on DeviantART

Normal-Speech

**Bold**-Kaijin speech, GenesisDriver voice

_Itallics-_Thoughts, Japanese language.

The year is 20XX, the future, Humans, Mobians and Reploids are in peace, and all is right with the world.

We turn to one of our heroes, the reformed Jeff the Killer, in his new home.

It cuts to a figure shifting in his bed, this was Jeffery Alexander Woods, or Jeff for short, he looked like L Lawliet from the anime series, _Death Note, _but with chalk-white skin, and jet black hair, he no longer had his Glasgow smile, and his eyelids were back, he had apple green eyes.

"Jeff...wake up, sport." said a voice.

Jeff opened his eyes to see his adoptive father, Shadow the Hedgehog

"Morning, Daddy." he said, his voice making him sound like America from _Hetalia_

With that, Jeff got to his feet, with a stretch.

"*YAWN*" Jeff yawned

Jeff changed into a red shirt, blue shorts, and black sneakers.

"Big brother!" said Angel as she dashed into Jeff's arms

"Oh, my goodness! Angel, you're getting so big!" said Jeff

Jeff likes to spoil Angel, viewing her as a princess, and will not allow people to bully her.

"Morning, sweetie." said a voice

"Morning, Mommy." said Jeff as he saw his adoptive mother, Rouge the Bat

Rouge smiled, ever since she and Shadow adopted Jeff, Jeff stopped being crazy, she saw the spirits of Jeff's deceased parents, and Margaret gave Jeff a special key which allows him to enter the Spirit World whenever he uses it on any door.

"We'll be sure to come home extra early." said Rouge

"OK, Mommy." said Jeff

"You kids better hurry, or you'll be late for school." said Shadow

"Oh, crud!" said Jeff as he and his brothers and sisters raced out the door

Shadow and Rouge got into their cars, and drove off.

And with that, Jeff, Liu, Maria, Saint, Topaz, Midnight and Angel boarded the bus, and went to school.

(Opening Song: "UVERWorld" by D-Technolife)

(**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo Kesenai kako mo seoiatte ikou**) It shows Jeff and his friends, hanging out together, and it shows Jeff as Kamen Rider Genesis fighting a monster

(**Ikiru koto wo nage dasanaide**) It shows Jeff facing the sky, praying for his friends and their saftey

(**WoW~ WoW~**) Logo appears

(**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**) Wind blows, and the logo appears.

(**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na Usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**) It shows Jeff spending some time with his friends, chatting.

(**Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare**) It shows the Giganoids on their ship, the Nightmare Fortress. Comprised of Giganidas, Zalkor, Kaldor, and Jirax, and Janey as Shadow Moon

(**Toki ni sou kaze ni kakikesaretatte**) It shows Jeff wearing the GenesisDriver, and is holding one of the MaDan Key like Vector Keys, and he inserts and turns it

(**Kimi wo mitsuke dasu!**)Jeff then transformed into Kamen Rider Genesis as his friends and allies watch in awe.

(**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi**) It shows Jeff as Kamen Rider Genesis using his Genesis Blade to slash away at the grunts, called Zomborgs, and he sees Kamen Riders Akuma, Starforce, Phantom, Slayer, Yokai, Fullmetal and Night.

(**Mou waraenai nante hitogirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide**) Jeff is thinking about Lydia's smiling face, and he starts blushing a bright red color.

(**Mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**) Jeff/Kamen Rider Genesis changes through his Flare, Tidal, Shock, Tempest, Quake, Umbra and Ultima System forms, using their weapons

(**Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru**) Jeff/Kamen Rider Genesis does his Genesis Blast rider kick, and the monster explodes

(**toki ga kuru daro**) Jeff feels Lydia hugging him, and he smiles.

(**Sabikitta hito no you ni**) Jeff drives by on his Vector Raider

Chapter 1: A New Hero!

On the school bus, Jeff was going to his seat.

"Hey, Jeff." said a voice, Jeff turned to see Eddy Skipper McGee, a friend of his adoptive brother, Eddward.

"Hello there, Eddy." said Jeff.

Jeff then sat down, and listened to music, until he heard a thud, and saw Ed face down, books on the floor.

"Haha! Smooth move, Dork!" said Kevin

"Oh, lay off, Daniels!" said Dash Baxter, ex-bully, and now a friend to Jeff and the others, ever since Paulina got kicked out of school for rejecting Danny's love, and slapping Danny so hard, he was bleeding.

At the school.

"Kevin, lay off of my friends." said Edd

"Oh, that's right, Mr. Emo! I forgot, you don't have any _real _parents! You were adopted by some other emo and his weirdo wife, so that your real parents wouldn't have CPS on their cases!"

That did it, Kevin was going too far.

Edd then lashed out at Kevin, and grabbed Kevin by his neck, choking him, Kevin's face turned blue.

"Listen here, Daniels, and listen good." said Edd "Don't ever insult my family again, understand!?"

Kevin's face turned purple, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Double-D, stop!" said Stanley "You're gonna kill him!"

"I don't care!" yelled Edd "Even if I do, I'll dig him up from his grave, revive him, shoot him in the head, and re-bury him!"

"Double-D!" said Lydia, Jeff's girlfriend "Settle down!"

"You'll kill him!" said Jeff.

Edd released his grip on Kevin's neck.

"He's not worth killing." said Edd as he opened his locker.

Kevin was breathing heavily, shocked that someone like Double-D beat him.

"Ed, Eddy?" said Katie "You guys are his friends, right?"

"Yeah." said Eddy "We've been friends with him ever since we were little, and Double-D's family moved in."

"You don't know the _real _Double-D, Eddy." said Ed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Lumpy?" said Eddy

"I was getting to that, Mister Impatient!" Ed said, a little annoyed.

"Please, explain." said Marcus, who was with his little sister, Katie.

"Well, when one of Eddy's scams failed again, I went to look for Double-D." said Ed "But I heard crying, and I looked in the mirror and saw Double-D sobbing, he had a note in his hands, but what really scared me was that he had some cuts on his arms, from a knife, they were healing though."

Everyone gasped, and they saw Edd looking at them with his icy blue eyes

"Do you think he heard us?" said Takato

"Yeah." said Sarah, Ed's younger sister.

"I'm really sorry, Double-D." said Lucy, Lydia's younger sister, Lucy was blind, but used her aura to see. She harbored feelings for Ash Ketchum, yet is too shy to admit it.

"It's OK, Luce." said Edd

At the commons room.

"I can't believe that Double-D would go emo on us." said Jeff "He's my little bro."

"My cousin, Celen has healing powers." said Katie.

"I know." said Jeff, and he saw the Kanker Sisters.

"Hold me, Plank." said Johnny, Johnny had a board with a face drawn on it named Plank for a security item.

"We should try and cheer him up." said Jimmy.

Ed was busy reading "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Stephen King.

"Hiya, boys!" 3 voices clamored.

"Oh, my God!" said Katie

"KANKERS!" everyone screamed

"NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" said Lydia

Ed's hairs were standing on end, Edd kept his cool, and Eddy was sweating profusely.

"You guys go run." said Edd "I can handle this."

"But Double-D!" said Carrie

"Chillax, guys." said Katie. "I think Double-D is gonna go Naruto on these shmoes."

Edd then evaded the Kankers' advances. And threw a smoke bomb.

Edd panted, but his hat was off.

"Whoa." said Katie.

"Um, Double-D?" said Stanley

"WHAT THE-!? Where'd my hat go!?" said Edd, he had brown hair styled like Kira Yamato's. But like Edward Elric, a bang covered his right eye.

"Right here, cutie-pie." said Marie.

"Give it back, Marie." said Edd.

"Not unless you kiss me, gorgeous." said Marie

Edd did a leg-sweep, and knocked Marie on her butt and got his hat back.

"Not in a thousand years, Marie." said Edd as he pocketed his hat.

Lee then spoke "No matter! Now that we know what's under your hat, we don't need your friends, we can have you all to ourselves!"

"My God, not even Ed is _this _stupid." muttered Edd.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Lee

"I hate you 3." said Edd

"Oh, snap." said Katie.

"Here it comes." said Jeff

"But, I thought-" said May

"You _thought_!?" said Edd "That it was your kisses were what we needed? Get real. We _hate _them!"

The Kankers try to speak

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Edd snapped

The Kankers winced

"If you _ever _come near me or my friends again, I will see to it that you are arrested for sexual harassment! NOW LEAVE US _**ALONE!**_" Said Edd as he stormed off.

The Kankers ran off, sobbing.

"Double-D is scary when he's mad." said Mya as she clung to her older brother, Breeze.

"I know, sis." said Breeze.

Elsewhere, in deep space, a space ship entered Earth's orbit, it looked like the Crisis Fortress mixed with a Super Star Destroyer. This was the Nightmare Fortress.

In the ship were 4 figures.

The first figure looked like Delu-Knight from _Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger_, with the head of Monster Form Basco from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_, with Matacore's sword, this was Zalkor, the master swordsman.

The 2nd figure looked like Deathstroke, but his mask was off, revealing a Zeltrax face. This was Kaldor, the master assassin.

The 3rd figure looked like Laughing Jack mixed with Jester from _Justice League Doom_, this was Jirax, the jester and knife user.

The 4th and final figure looked like Chaos Lord Drakath with Overlord Inves Kaito Kumon's head and chest, this was Giganidas.

"Report, Kaldor." said Giganidas.

"It seems that we have entered planet Earth's orbit." said Kaldor.

"Excellent! Soon, that disgusting ball of dirt will be ours!" said Giganidas.

"My lord, what shall we do then?" said Jirax.

"Send a Metalloid!" said Giganidas "That'll invoke fear into the Humans!"

Jirax then brought out the Spider Metalloid, it looked like Aracnea Worm Flavus from _Kamen Rider Kabuto _with the head of the Spider Fangire from _Kamen Rider Kiva_, it had 6 arms.

"Spider Metalloid, deploy!" said Jirax.

With that, a lavender beam sent the monster down to the city.

"**Kahahahaha..." **the monster laughed **"Soon, this planet will belong to the Giganoids!"**

Back at Peach Creek High School.

"Jeez, Double-D, wasn't that a little harsh?" said Takato.

"I know. Sorry."

"It's OK." said Lydia

"Let's hope the Kankers stay away, otherwise, I'm calling the cops." said Midnight.

The teacher arrived.

"Attention, class. Since everyone did phenomenal work on their tests, I have a surprise. We're gonna be watching a movie, so there is no homework today."

Everyone cheered

The teacher played _Nightmare Before Christmas._

Everyone felt better.

When they were walking home, however, some figures appeared, and they revealed themselves, they looked like Tryptoids with the heads of Zorima, their colors were red, blue and gold.

"_Hakai_(1)!" they roared as they charged.

Jeff then fended them off with his skills in hand to hand combat, and he went somewhere safe.

"What the what?" he said, and he saw a certain three tailed fox with brown fur "Eric!"

The Mobian in question was Eric 'Mikes' Prower, the son of Tails and Cosmo.

"Heya, Jeff." said Eric.

"What's going on?" said Jeff.

"Listen," said Eric "Aliens called Giganoids have entered Neo-Japan's atmosphere, and are attacking."

Jeff gasped.

"You'll need this." said Eric as he took out a belt similar to the Arcle from _Kamen Rider Kuuga _with the front part of Shadow Moon's Kingstone belt. "The GenesisDriver."

"Thanks, Eric." said Jeff as he took out an object similar to the Madan Key holder, and attaches it to the side of the belt.

"Wait, you'll need this." said Eric as he revealed a modified Kawasaki Ninja. "It's called the Strike Charger."

"Thanks, Eric." said Jeff.

Jeff hopped into the bike, and drove off.

Elsewhere, the Spider Metalloid was attacking people.

"Hold it!" said Jeff as he took out a Vector Key and inserted it into the slot on the right

"Henshin!" said Jeff.

"**Change, Kamen Rider Genesis!" **announced the belt.

Jeff was enveloped in a flash of green light, and is clad in a suit of armor.

Jeff's armor looked like Faiz, except with Melon Arms Zangetsu's chest armor, and Kamen Rider BLACK RX BioRider's helmet, his armor was silver, the lines on the legs and arms were neon green, the optics were neon green as well, the helmet had an upside down neon green triangle on the forehead of the helmet.

"**Who are you?" **said the Spider Metalloid.

"I am Kamen Rider Genesis." said Jeff "And you're gonna see what happens to punks like you who harm the people a Kamen Rider has sworn to protect."

Jeff took out a Vector Key and inserted it into the left hand side

"**Summon, Genesis Excalibur!" **announced the GenesisDriver, and a sword materialized out of computer data, it looked a Nerf N-Force Marauder

"**Zomborgs!" **roared the Spider Metalloid as the Zomborgs appeared **"Rip him apart!" **

Jeff rushed them, and slashed the Zomborgs down.

Jeff turned and slashed the monster

"**My master, Giganidas, will _rule_ Neo Japan!" **roared the Spider Metalloid

"You're wrong!" said Jeff "I will prevail!"

and he inserted a Force Key into the left hand side.

"**Final Overdrive!" **announced the GenesisDriver.

The blade of the Genesis Excalibur began glowing neon green.

"Genesis Slash!" said Jeff as he traced a circle with the weapon, and sliced straight down the middle

"**NOOOOOOOO!" **Screamed the Spider Metalloid.

Jeff snapped his fingers, saying "Checkmate."

The Spider Metalloid dropped to his knees, and exploded.

Jeff panted.

"I won!" cheered Jeff "Yahoo! _Yosha_(2)!"

Jeff began to cheer, dancing in place.

Katie saw this, and giggled.

"Jeff is very exciteable." she said.

Back in deep space.

"What? A Kamen Rider, here?" said Giganidas "I read the legends, but I never imagined this!" but he chuckled darkly "No matter, I will not rest until this Kamen Rider Genesis is destroyed!"

And then, Janey, the daughter of Mephiles the Dark arrived, she was separated from Katie, which meant that Janey isn't immortal anymore, and she can't regenerate. So, she turned to the Giganoids for help, and they gave her the power to become Shadow Moon, via cyborg surgery and she can change to and from Shadow Moon at will.

"Yes," said Janey "Giganidas-sama."

Janey transformed into Shadow Moon, which looked like the one from Kamen Rider BLACK/BLACK RX.

At Neo Japan, Jeff was busy playing a game of Mortal Kombat against Sharpay, and beat her in the game.

"Yes!" said Jeff "Eat on _that_, Sharpay!"

Sharpay stormed off.

"Yeah!" said Katie "You beat her in Mortal Kombat!"

Lydia watched with a smile.

_'Well done, Jeff.' _she thought _'But there are more monsters to come, and we may need more riders.'_

(Ending Song: "Hekireki" by Last Alliance)

(It just shows Jeff/Kamen Rider Genesis on his Strike Charger on a race track on a cloudy day)

**CLEAN EYES ni utsuru henka no nai robou no ue**

**hashirinukeru mahha gojuu no yume**

**tsumujikaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki**

**kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau**

**aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare**

**machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu**

**ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita**

**"seiten no hekireki" to iu nihiru na kibou**

**hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome**

**uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita**

**te no hira ni kizanda**

**kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo**

**asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to**

**tasogare sora de namida koraete**

**yagate otona ni naru bokura e**

**seiten no HEKIREKI**

(end ED)

(an instrumental of "UVERWorld" plays)

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Genesis_

Jeff faces Janey, who has become Shadow Moon

Janey-"You will fall before the Giganoids!"

And Jeff uses his Genesis Magnum for the first time to fight a Bat Metalloid

Jeff-"Time for some trick shooting!"

Can Jeff come out on top?

Find out on Chapter 2: The Fight Goes On!

Japanese to English translation

1-Destroy

2-Alright


End file.
